In Real Life
by BeYourselfAndSmile
Summary: Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper are now married, They have four kids and a pretty dramatic life ahead. Follow the family as they deal with Heartbreak, Anger, Betrayal and much much more. This isn't what you'd call a 'Normal' family.
1. Trouble Is My Bestfriend

Channy Married Life

It was mid day and Sonny Munroe arose from her bed. Looking slightly tired, She made her way over to her dresser and began to brush her hair. She took one look at herself in the mirror, Put on some clothes, and walked down stairs. At the bottom of the stairs she could see her oldest daughter MacKenzie, who was 14, laying across the floor.

"Right, Shall I ask what you're actually doing?" She said as she gave MacKenzie a confused look.

"What does it look like?" MacKenzie replied getting to her feet as her brother began laughing.

"I'll tell you what it looks like, It looks like a 14 year old girl that has finally lost it!" Her brother Shane giggled with his girlfriend.

"Shane, Don't you think that's a little harsh?" Said Mel hitting his arm playfully.

"Thank you Mel, I am stretching to become taller since I'm like the tiniest kid in class…" MacKenzie told the couple what she was doing and they both began laughing.

"Okay, Maybe Shane's right…" The couple laughed as they got up and made their way up the tall flight of stairs.

Sonny walked off into the kitchen to clear her head of what her daughter was actually doing. Could she really think that stretching would make her any taller? The thought of that made Sonny smile. Chad began waving Sonny's phone in front of her face.

"Im guessing you want my attention?" Sonny turned around to look at him. "What?" She gave him a bright smile because she assumed she had done something wrong.

"You never told me Selena would be staying with us…" Chad raised his eye brows at her as she quickly grabbed the phone from his hands.

"Im sorry but she's my best friend, I didn't think I should have had to tell you… You know what's being said about her and Justin she needed some support and I was the only person that she could come to about this since I know what it's like."

"Look, Sonny. I'm not having a go at you… I just want to be told next time you decide you want somebody to stay with us, Okay?" Chad smiled at her. Sonny thought that whenever Chad smiled the world would stop. That's how he made her feel, Like the world was going to stop whenever he gave her a single look.

"Okay, I promise." Sonny looked around. "Aren't you suppose to be at work today?" Sonny knew Chad was still working at MacKenzie Falls but she however decided to leave So Random and work on her music but Marshall had always said that if she ever decided to come back to Condor Studios her place at So Random would always be open.

"Nope. Mr Condor gave me the day off, Because I walked in on something unspeakable!" Chad shivered and pulled a face.

"Right okay, Judging by the face you just pulled I'm not even going to ask what went on."

**-In Shane's Room-**

"So, Have you asked your parents if you can go to the party tonight?" Mel asked sitting next to Shane.

"Mel, Please… Do you honestly think I'd ask for permission? Where's the fun in that." He gave her a quick wink. "Besides they'd only say no."

"Yeah, But I really don't want to be the reason you get grounded. Then you wont be able to see me." Mel's face dropped at the thought of not seeing her boyfriend.

"It's fine. I wont get caught in, Simple as that. Even if I did I'd still find a way of seeing you." Shane hugged her but their hug was rudely interrupted by the sound of MacKenzie storming in.

"Party? What party?" She said leaning against the door and smirking.

"You were listening in, Again?" Mel sighed.

"Was it really that obvious." MacKenzie's sarcasm was incredible it flowed out of her and she didn't even need to give it a second thought.

"Okay Mackii what's it gonna take for you to keep your mouth shut about tonight?"

"Hmm." MacKenzie sighed. "£20 and a trip to town tomorrow should do it…" MacKenzie smiled as her oldest brother gave her the money and she walked off impressed that she had finally got something over him. It was always the other way around.

"Wasn't that your money for drinks?"

"No. It's cool. I'll just get some more off dad." Shane smiled.

**-In The Living Room-**

Sonny sat relaxed in her favourite chair watching the TV as the doorbell rang. She really could not be bothered to move. "Chad, Can you get that?" Sonny smirked because she knew she was soooo much closer to the door than Chad.

"Feeling lazy today then mum?" Liam gave her a wink.

"Well, I don't really want to move… I've gotta go out in a second I may aswell make the most of my comfort." Sonny smiled as she saw Chad reach for the door.

"Selena!" Chad shouted as he watched her walk in the house and he closed the door behind her.

"SONNY!" Selena shouted as her and her best friend shared a hug.

"I haven't seen you in AGES!" Sonny said smiling.

"I know right! It's been a crazy few months!" Selena agreed.

"Tell me about it! I've actually gotta head down the studio now but we can catch up when I get back?"

"Sure, Of course. I heard your bringing out a 3rd album?" Selena smiled at the success of her best friend.

"Yeah! I just hope the fans will like it. Right I'll see you guys later." She gave Chad a quick kiss and quickly ran out of the door.

"Dad? Can I borrow some money?" Asked Shane racing down the stairs.

"Why?" Chad folded his arms.

"Because I need some cash?" Selena and Liam both burst out laughing as Chad sighed and gave Shane £20 and he raced back up the stairs.

"So, Where's my money dad?" Asked Liam smiling and holding his hand out.

"You walked straight into that one Chad." Selena said putting her hand on his shoulder and smiling.

**-In MacKenzie's Room-**

"Milly what are you doing?" Asked MacKenzie as she watched her sister looking through bags.

"I'm trying to find treasure." Milly replied not looking up.

"Treasure?" Asked MacKenzie feeling slightly lost.

Milly looked up from her quest. "Mummy and Daddy told me this morning when they were in bed that there was treasure somewhere in the house and Mummy said that if I found it she would take me out for ice cream… I really love ice cream."

"Did she really?" MacKenzie giggled because she knew exactly why her mum had told her that.

"Yes! And when I walked off I heard her and Daddy laughing, I think they've tricked me…" Milly sat down on the floor looking upset.

**-In Shane's Room-**

Shane began looking in the mirror and posing… He knew he looked okay he just liked her reflection. Sonny had always said he got that from Chad but he would always disagree. Shane didn't like to be compared to his father because everyone expected him to be smooth talking and a big teen star but Shane didn't want all that because Mel gave him everything that he could ever want. Just as he was thinking about her, He heard her voice shout "Who's ready to party" outside the window and he gave her a grin.

"ME!" He shouted back as he climbed out of his window and slid down a drain pipe on the side of the house. "You look absolutely beautiful." He said and he gave her a smile.

"Thanks." She smiled and began to go a little red. "Your not so bad yourself. Oh and your driving by the way."

"Really? Why's it always me?" Liam sighed as he opened the car door for her and watched her get in.

"Because last time I drove a car I crashed so I'm not driving until I feel ready." She smiled at him as he gave her a kiss.

"I guess that's a good enough reason. I wouldn't want to see you getting hurt." Liam smiled as he closed the car door leaving his girlfriend feeling completely star struck over how cute he was being.


	2. Everything's Too Quiet

Selena sat with Chad on the sofa and looked around worried about how quiet the house was. Usually the house was full of energy but it's become clear that somethings wrong. "Chad, Doesn't it seem a little quiet to you?"

Chad looked up and gave her a strange look. "And your seriously concerned about that?" Chad believed that when the house was quiet it was a better place. He could get a lot more done when the place was at peace, And not war.

"A little. I mean it's seriously out of character. Usually the house is so bubbly..." Selena stood up and walked up the stairs in hope that something was wrong that way she wouldn't appear so paranoid to Chad. She poked her head around MacKenzie's bedroom door. "Everything okay?"

"Yes, But Milly is being kinda strange. Apparently Mum and Dad told her theirs treasure in the house so now she's trashing people's rooms in search of it." MacKenzie sent all her focus back to the screen of her laptop as she heard Selena close her bedroom door and walked across the landing into Shane's room. She looked around a bit and then decided to call Sonny.

"Hello?" Sonny answered the call.

"Is Shane with you?" Asked Selena looking around his room picking up hair gel from the floor and putting it back on his desk.

"No. Why? What's happened Selena?" Sonny's voice immediatly sounded worried.

"No reason. Byee!" Selena quickly hung up the phone and ran downstairs.

Chad looked up from the TV "So Miss Marple, You found any reason why it's quiet?" He giggled at his own joke and then realised giggling at your own jokes was kinda sad.

"Yes actually... I did. Shane's not in his room." Selena frowned. "Now do you understand how I was right." She smirked before grabbing her keys.

"Woah woah woah... Where are you going. I wanted to go and look for him." Chad groaned in a childish voice.

"No. Because you treated me like I was an idiot... So you can stay here. Byee!" Selena smirked as he slammed the door.

**-At The Party-**

"Shane, I feel kinda sick..." Mel said grabbing his arm. Mel looked as if she was going to faint. Probably because of how much she was dancing, Not to mention all the drinks.

"Really? Well... I better get you home." Shane looked at the clock and then slowly walked outside holding his girlfriend steady. A bunch of boys from the party noticed them leaving and walked in front of them.

"Where are you going? You've been here an hour... Is it your bed time already?" Laughed Drake. Drake was a total idiot. He's one of those guys that acts like he can get absolutely any girl he wants. He'd always hated Shane only because he's dating Mel and Drake used to have a thing for Mel years ago.

"Urgh, Drake get lost before I throw up all over your shoes. You wouldn't like that would ya?" Shouted Mel her voice crocking with every word,

"Hahaa, There we go... Little Miss Perfect protecting her dumb ass of a boyfriend." Drake smiled again.

Shane couldn't take it. He'd always wanted to hit Drake but Mel always stopped him, She had always tried to make him a better person. Before Shane met Mel he would always be in trouble and ALWAYS be involved in some kind of fight, But she made him better. But this time he was getting into a fight to protect her. Shane pushed Drake against the wall and the whole room tired round to focus on the two of them. Shane made a fist and then looked back at Mel who was shaking her head gasping for air.

"Do it, Go on. It'll only make things worse for yourself but DO IT!" Shouted Drake.

Shane spat in his face. "Your not worth it. Sooner or later you'll get what's coming to you. I promise." Shane grabbed Mel carefully by the arm and walked outside.

"Shane, Your phones ringing." Said Mel as he helped her into the car.

"Selena?" Asked Shane putting the phone to his ear.

"Where the hell are you?!" Shouted Selena.

"Hayman Road... Are you coming here?" Asked Shane sounded kinda hopeful.

"Yeah? Why?"

"Hurry up then, It's Mel... She's in a pretty bad state.

**-At Home-**

"Chad?!" Sonny shouted as she walked through the door.

"What? Oh hello Sonny!" He walked towards her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Where's my son?" Asked Sonny looking worried as she pushed Chad away.

"I dont know..." Chad looked at her and noticed her face drop. "No no. Selena's looking for him. He'll be fine, I promise." He hugged her tightly. Chad's phone vibrated and Sonny looked up.

"Is that Selena? Has she found him?!" Asked Sonny.

"I've got him and Mel, But Mel is in a pretty bad way... I'm about 2 minutes away. Don't punish Shane just yet he's pretty shaken up about Mel at the moment just give him some time to sort his head out, Okay?" Chad read the text that Selena sent him.

"Dad, What's happened?" Asked MacKenzie as she ran down the stairs with Liam.

"Yeah, Selena was acting strange when she left Shane's room... Just be honest with us I hate it when adults try and spare our feelings!" Liam stated crossing his arms.

"Right, Shane just snuck out and now Mel is very sick and she needs looking after. There, Happy?" Asked Sonny frowning.

"Oh my gosh!" Said MacKenzie looking in the direction of the door as Shane walked in holding Mel in his arms and put her on the sofa.


	3. Nothing Matters, Except You

"Shane! Are you okay darling?" Asked Sonny as she ran over to her son and hugged him tightly.

"Im fine... I'm not so sure about Mel though." He looked down at her lifeless body.

Selena walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "She'll be fine honey, Just leave her to rest." Selena smiled reassuringly at him and he walked off upstairs.

"Wow!" MacKenzie said running up the stairs after him.

Chad walked around pacing up and down the living room. "Why does it feel like there's more to this story?"

"Probably because there is but should be really bother him about it?" Asked Sonny looking at Chad and Selena.

"Well maybe we should... It might help him to talk about it." Said Selena looking at Chad.

"Me? Great! If this goes wrong and he gets all crabby i'm blaming you two!" Shouts Chad walking up the stairs.

**-Shane's Room-**

"GO AWAY!" Shouts Shane leaning on the door.

"I just wanna talk. What's so bad about that?" Asked Chad leaning against the other side of the door.

"EVERYTHING!" Shouts Shane.

"Look. Are you going to tell me what's happened or am I going to have to ask Mel when she gets better... Because she will get better you know..."

Shane slowly leans away from the door and sits on his bed letting Chad in. "Fine. I'll tell you... We went to a party and Mel told me she didn't feel right and we tried to leave but Drake stopped us..."

"Right... Then what happened?" Asked Chad sounding concerned.

"He was being his usual self... I had to stop him, I had to do something about his attitude! But I didn't."

"Why?"

"Because of Mel."

"Mel? What about her?"

"Ever since she's been with me she's shown me there is a better way of living, that not everything is about getting into fighting and proving who's the badest around." Shane smiled. "She made me human."

Chad smiled at him. Chad could remember when he was Shane's age and how Sonny changed him... Sonny made him better just like Mel is doing for Shane. "Well, You better keep hold of this girl. It's not going to be easy I can tell you that from experience but she loves you and she really wants to help you. So keep letting her. Keep letting her shape you into the perfect guy." Chad smiled and left the room.

"Wow. He can be pretty deep when he wants to be!" Shane layed back in his bed.

**-In The Kitchen-**

Chad walked in smiling and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and noticed Sonny and Selena both staring at him. "What? Oh sorry, Did you guys want one?

"Nope... What did Shane say? Judging by the fact there was no screaming or shouting I guess he told you what happened then?" Sonny frowned.

"Not a lot really. He just told me what happened at the party and stuff." Chad smiled and opened his bottle of water and noticed the girls staring blankly at him again.

"Chad. What did he say?!" Selena giggled because Chad was being so carefree and stupid.

"Oh. Well that's private guy stuff." Chad said walking out of the kitchen leaving both Selena and Sonny gob smacked.

"Well then..." Sonny leaned on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Who you are is falling over meee..." Selena sang as she walked out of the kitchen. Sonny smiled because Selena was singing her song.

**-The Next Day-**

Mel slowly sat up and noticed Shane sitting in front of her.

"Welcome back beautiful!" Shane smiled brightly at her and then gave her a quick hug.

"Shane, Thank you." She moved slightly to get comfortable.

"Thank you? For what?" Shane didn't really understand why she was saying thank you he didn't think he'd done anything.

"For not hitting Drake. I know you wanted to... But it wouldn't of helped all it would of done was made things 10 times worse for yourself and I couldn't stand that." She said.

"I know. That came clear. The only thing I really care about is you I dont care about Drake, He's a self centred jerk. Your the only thing that matters." Shane kissed her softly he didn't realise Sonny and Chad were both watching him from the top of the stairs.

"Awww! Remind you of anyone?" Asked Sonny smiling at Chad.

"Nope... Doesn't ring a bell." Chad smiled back as Sonny lightly hit him on the arm.

"It reminds you of us... Idiot!" Sonny hugged him.


	4. Missing

It was Sunday morning and the Coopers were paid a visit by 2 parents. Shane ran down the stairs and heard Sonny and Chad talking to two people. He didn't really understand what was happening, Mel was trying to mouth words out to him because the living room and the kitchen where too close together. Shane went and sat next to Mel in the island in the middle of the kitchen. "What's going on?"

"That's Emily Richards parents..." Mel said feeling as if she knew absolutely everything.

"Emily who?"

"She was at the party last night and apparently she's gone missing... That's like the 3rd girl this week!" Mel looked worried.

"Dont worry. Your not gonna go missing, I promise!" He giggled. "I'll protect you!" He did a pose of a knight as she flicked him in the stomach and he cringed a little.

"Yeah, Of course you will. You'll defend her with your plastic Nerf Gun!" Said MacKenzie grabbing a bowl out from the cupboard.

**-In The Living Room-**

"So you haven't seen her since the party?" Asked Sonny looking worried.

"Nope. She wont return any phone calls or text messages it goes straight to voicemail." Mrs Richards began.

"We thought we'd come here because I knew your lad and his girlfriend were there... Is it alright if we speak to them?" Continued her husband, Mr Richards.

"I guess so." Chad walked into the kitchen. "Guys, Your wanted... Mel do you think you're up to talking about the other night?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Mel smiled and walked out into the living room with Shane just as Sonny got up and left.

"What's up?" Asked Shane sitting down on the sofa.

"We wanted to know if you saw our daughter at that party the other night, You know the one on Hayman Road..." Mr Richards glared.

Mel could feel his gaze ripping into her but she tried to stay strong. "Well I saw her around 8ish she went outside to get some air... She said she felt a little light headed and dizzy."

"A bit like you then." Shane giggled quietly.

"What?" Asked Mrs Richards.

"Oh nothing. It's not important." Mel smiled trying to shake the topic away but the couple kept coming back for more.

"No. If it's information about this party... We want to know. Please." Mr Richards tried to remain calm as he spoke but it was clear to Mel that this guy was a pretty agressive man when something is kept from him.

"Fine. At this party there was a certain drink I dont know what it was but me and Emily both had the same drink... It makes you feel dizzy, tired all that kinda stuff. That's exactly how I felt when Shane took me home." Shane wrapped his arm around Mel he could tell that she was starting to crumble.

"Right. Thank you for your help." The couple said standing up and grabbing their coats.

"Wait. Why are you talking to us and not the police?" Asked Shane raising an eyebrow.

"You know the police... They wont do anything, They'll just list her as 'Missing' that's it." The couple frowned and quickly exited the house. Mel got up and quickly walked into the kitchen but Shane stood in front of her.

"What's up?" Asked Shane gripping her arms softly.

"Nothing." Mel moved past Shane and walked out into the garden.

Sonny and Chad both witnessed the rage of Mel as she walked quickly through the kitchen. Sonny raised an eyebrow and followed after her.

"You can shout and scream at me and tell me to go away but that's not going to stop me caring about you..." Sonny said slowly sitting down next to her.

"Hm. I guess." Mel tired to stop herself from crying.

"What's up. You know more about this Emily kid than your letting on dont you..." Sonny said looking at Mel as he nodded her head.

"Yeah. She left with some guy... When I say left... He forced her into the car. I tried to stop him but I couldn't. He came towards me and pushed me on the ground and I can't remember a thing after that." Mel began crying and Sonny hugged her tightly.

"Aww, Darling! It's okay. I understand why you didn't tell them. Because they would have expected you to have tried harder. People forget your still kids, Still growing up and they expect so much of you... Do one thing for me though?" Sonny looked at her.

"What's that?" Asked Mel drying her eyes.

"Tell Shane." Sonny replied.


	5. Childhood Memories

Mel is in her room still pacing up and down, She wasn't absolutely sure on what to do Sonny was like a Mum to her, Mel's Mum wasn't exactly the best around. She left Mel with her drunken Dad when things got 'hard' she always used to say that she'd understand one day but Mel realised that was just an excuse to leave her.

"Mel are you okay? Mum wanted me to check on you." Liam shouted from the outside of her door.

"Im fine thank you hunni." Mel sat on her bed. She lives with the Cooper now, The most famous family on Hollywood. Mel really wasn't after the Cooper name or the fame for that matter... She just finally wanted a family and to mean something to someone. Mel hadn't really belonged anywhere she was thrown in and out of care homes all her life and when she met Shane was the day everything started to pick up. When they first started dating Sonny and Chad offered her a room in their HUGE home.

"Mel... Seriously. What's going on? You haven't spoken to me since Emily's parents were here!" Shane sat next to her.

"I lied." Mel said quickly trying to avoid any emotional reaction.

"Wait. What?" Asked Shane standing up.

"That night. I know what happened to Emily..." Mel began to cry and put her head in her hands.

"Tell me... I promise I'll stand by you but you need to trust me."

"She got forced into a car by some guy... I tried to stop him but he pushed me to the floor everything after that is just a strange blur." Mel looked at him. When Shane made a promise he would never break it so she knew she could trust him. He wasn't the sort of person to break a promise especially not one he made to her.

"Right. Why didn't you come and tell me this? He's probably the one that made you feel sick!" Shane punched the wall.

"Woah woah woah." Mel stood in front of him. "Stop it. Please? That's not going to help. I guess I was just in shock I didn't really want to talk about it."

"Promise me, Next time if something happens you'll tell me... Straight away?" Shane said becoming calmer.

"I promise you." Mel said hugging him tightly.

**-In The Kitchen-**

"Chad? Is Selena out with the kids... The last thing we need is the rest of them running off." Sonny sat at the island.

"Hahaa, Yes. Stop worrying!" Chad said walking over to her.

"I can't help it. It comes naturally." Sonny smiled as Shane and Mel both walked into the kitchen.

"He knows." Mel nodded her head at Sonny.

"We'll get through this... Together." Said Shane smiling.

"Can I go for a walk?" Asked Mel.

"Sure?" Sonny and Chad said both looking at each other.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Shane held his hand out to her.

"Um. No. If you dont mind I just need some time to clear my head." Mel rejected his hand and walked out the front door.

"What's up with her?" Asked Chad frowning.

"She's still a bit shaken up I think."

"It's amazing Mum, She's my girlfriend I you know more about her than I do!" Shouts Shane smiling.

**Mel's POV:**

I wish I could forget about this... I wish I never saw it Emily Richards being bundled into a car by some pervert. I dont even know where I'm going I might just keep walking and walking until my feet bleed, maybe that's better than the pain i'm going through now. I really cant do this anymore. Suddenly I felt a hand grab me from behind and push me against the wall in a dark alley way.

"GET OFF ME!" I screamed as he put his hand over my mouth.

"And why would I want to do that? Beautiful... Get in the car." He said calmly with a slightly scary tone in his voice. He then pushed me in the car. He looked like the same one Emily Richards get pushed into. I tried to remain calm not that that was really any use right now. He parked the car outside a shop and quickly tied my hand and feet together and put a cloth over my mouth and walked towards the shop. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I smiled behind the cloth covering my mouth and slowly pulled my phone out of my pocket and texted Shane.

Me: HELP!

Shane: Mel? What's going on?!

Me: I've been taken. But some guy, He looked like the same guy that took Emily... Oh my god please help me. He's coming back so I can't talk to you but I feel like he's going to do unspeakable things to me, Please hurry. I love you.

"DAD?! DAD!" Shouts Shane

"Yeah? What's up?!" Chad ran in from the kitchen and then the house family gathered in the living room due to Shane's shouting.

"Something has happened to Mel. That guy... He's taken her. Look!" Shane showed the text messages to Chad.

"Come on then!" Shouted Selena running out with Chad and Shane.

"What are you going to do with me?" Mel leaned back in her chair she was thankful he took the cloth off from her mouth but the only thing she could think about was Shane.

"I dont know my dear." The strange man replied.

"Well. Can I atleast know your name?" Asked Mel trying to keep the guy calm.

"Peter." Said the man.

Mel felt her phone vibrate again. "Can I errr... Have a drink?" Asked Mel.

"You can wait. We're almost here." Replied Peter.

"HERE?!" Shouted Mel.


End file.
